


Until Tomorrow

by Lollipop_Panda



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/pseuds/Lollipop_Panda
Summary: Tsuzuru and Kaya have slowly been finding a balance between their lives and their relationship, even if that means letting Kaya go for a little while and trusting that he'll come back this time.or, the one where they're in love and get a little insecure about a business trip.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Mizuno Kaya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Until Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for a while. It started as a cute plotless little thing and suddenly I decided that Kaya was going on a business trip? And then my perfectionist side kicked in and I agonized probably more than I needed to... 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, I did my best to make the call history and text messages as clear as possible but...! Not easy

With a quiet huff, Kaya heaves the grocery bag onto his kitchen counter, bumping hips with Tsuzuru as his companion places his own bag next to it.

“I don’t understand why you bought groceries when you’re leaving tomorrow…” Tsuzuru tells him, confusion clear in his voice.

Kaya smiles and winks, “Because that way I won’t immediately have to go shopping when I get back. I can just stay indoors and sleep for a few days until I decide I need fresh vegetables.”

Tsuzuru blinks at him and looks down at the two bags that contain nothing but cans and frozen goods.

“Huh,” he utters thoughtfully, “that does make sense.”

Chuckling quietly, Kaya leans in to kiss Tsuzuru’s cheek, feeling his own cheeks grow pink at the gesture, body forever betraying him. Tsuzuru smiles and kisses his forehead in return, and they begin putting everything away as a comfortable silence surrounds them.

A smile tugs at Kaya’s lips, relishing in the quiet domesticity of the moment, a little elated at once again having Tsuzuru in his apartment so casually like this, on a weekday no-less.

“Hey Kaya?” Tsuzuru’s voice interrupts his happy thoughts, and Kaya hums in question, looking over his shoulder.

“Yes, love?” he asks easily, the endearment falling off his tongue like second nature (it had better, with all the practice he’s been putting in) and Kaya feels another little rush of bliss as Tsuzuru’s cheeks colour now, even as the man takes it in stride without so much as stuttering.

“Where do these go?” the - only slightly! - taller of the two asks, facing Kaya and holding up a can of peas.

Kaya takes the two steps that separate him from Tsuzuru and leans into him, trapping him against the counter as he reaches behind his partner to open the cupboard above his head.

“In here,” Kaya says, barely keeping his pleased grin contained in a mischievous smile, watching as Tsuzuru’s composure slips a little from the sudden proximity, “Bottom shelf, please.”

And with that he turns around once more, a bounce in his step as he goes to fill the kettle up with water.

“Tea?” he queries, opening the cupboard and pulling the box of tea bags out, smiling to himself when he hears Tsuzuru clear his throat behind him.

“Yes please,” comes the answer, a slight croak to Tsuzuru’s voice that makes Kaya preen, always proud of himself for flustering his beloved, and he nods, pulling out a pair of cups to start preparing their tea, humming quietly to himself as Tsuzuru finishes putting the rest of the groceries away.

Just as Kaya has finished pouring the water into the cups, a pair of arms wrap around his waist and Tsuzuru leans into him, curling so that his forehead is resting against Kaya’s shoulder, effectively trapping him and making him feel smaller than he actually is. Kaya smiles, warm and happy, and leans back against Tsuzuru, resting his hands over his partner’s.

They stay like that, the silence of the apartment enveloping them but not stifling, basking in each other’s embrace as the tea seeps.

“Should we move…?” Kaya asks at length, reluctantly freeing one hand from where Tsuzuru had entangled their fingers so that he can remove the tea-bags from their cups.

Tsuzuru lets out a quiet noise, neither an agreement or a denial, just a sound that lets Kaya know his question has been acknowledged.

A few seconds pass them by and Kaya can’t resist a fond smile as he pushes back gently against Tsuzuru.

“Are you falling asleep on me?” he accuses, voice more teasing and amused than anything.

Tsuzuru’s answer comes in a hum and a tender squeeze, his head tilting so he can nuzzle into Kaya’s neck affectionately, tickling the skin there and pulling a quiet laugh from Kaya as he tries to move away.

“Stop that..!” he demands half-heartedly, laughter growing as Tsuzuru does the exact opposite, nuzzling harder and moving so that Kaya can’t escape when he starts wiggling in an attempt to break free.

What ensues is nothing short of a battle, Tsuzuru keeping Kaya captive in his hold as Kaya dissolves into a laughing giggling mess, unable to stay standing, melting against Tsuzuru as he continues his assault, hands joining the fray, completely merciless.

Finally, somehow, they end up on the floor, Kaya catching his breath as Tsuzuru hovers over him, grinning from ear to ear.

“I hate you,” Kaya gasps out with a grin, feebly throwing out his arm, hoping to hit something on the way.

He lands against Tsuzuru’s chest, who gently takes Kaya’s hand and pulls it towards him, lips depositing a loving kiss to his fingers a moment later.

“Mhm, love you too,” Tsuzuru answers, nuzzling into Kaya’s hand, obviously very pleased with himself.

Kaya huffs out a breath, trying for irritated and falling short, heart too full to be able to fake any kind of ire.

“Our tea is going to get cold,” Tsuzuru says then, and Kaya squints at him, pouting just slightly.

“And who’s fault is that, I wonder?” he retorts playfully, thumb stroking Tsuzuru’s cheek gently where his hand is being held captive.

“Definitely not mine,” Tsuzuru locks gazes with Kaya, eyes sparkling, grin firmly in place, and Kaya huffs, thoroughly amused, before extracting his hand from underneath Tsuzuru’s, making a show of brushing himself off of non-existent dust once he’s standing.

When Kaya is satisfied of his little show, he looks down at Tsuzuru who is still sat on the floor, watching him, soft and fond and all sorts of adoring, making Kaya feel warm and cherished.

This does not mean he offers Tsuzuru a hand up though, turning instead towards their tea, more to hide his wide smile than anything else. It even grants him an indignant, “Hey!” from Tsuzuru, which is a cute little bonus.

It’s with a fake kind of indignance that Kaya collects their cups and saunters into the living room, placing the hot drinks carefully down on his coffee table, turning around to see Tsuzuru follow him at a leisurely pace.

Kaya doesn’t think it will ever get old, seeing this man in his apartment like this, relaxed and happy and beautiful and Kaya is aware he’s completely enamoured, but can’t quite bring himself to mind that Tsuzuru is his ultimate weakness, knows he was likely doomed from the start anyway.

So distracted he is, staring at Tsuzuru like this, that his other half makes the most of it, and the next thing he knows Tsuzuru is wrapping himself around Kaya again, tugging him towards the couch where he knows they’re going to spend what’s left of the day until Tsuzuru has to leave.

Kaya is still in his stiff work shirt though, and with that thought, he carefully extracts himself from Tsuzuru’s still loose embrace, laughing quietly at the pout he’s given.

“Aw, are you still mad at me? Don’t be like that, _love_ ,” Tsuzuru’s tone is an endearing association of teasing and whining, the use of the pet-name just another layer to the playfulness, so much so that Kaya almost caves and falls onto his comfortable couch immediately.

Instead, he laughs again, louder this time, “I’m going to change, _dear_ ,” he retaliates, cheeks hurting a little from the amount of smiling he’s been doing over the past few minutes, “Believe it or not, button-ups are not the most comfortable to cuddle in.”

With that said, Kaya turns around and makes it about five steps before there’s a loud ‘thud thud thud’ following him. Not a second later, a pair of arms wrap around his middle and he’s scooped up into the air, a loud and frankly quite embarrassing squawk leaving him in his surprise.

“Tsuzuru wha-!?” Kaya gets out, flailing slightly as he laughs, a little delighted and a lot confused, cheeks colouring from the mix of emotions going through him.

Tsuzuru doesn’t answer, only puts Kaya back down and doesn’t give him a second to react before he’s readjusting his hold and picking him up princess style, Kaya’s arms winding around his neck automatically.

Seemingly satisfied he has a good grip, Tsuzuru turns around and returns them to the couch.

“Our tea is getting cold,” he repeats his earlier argument, firm and unwavering, only furthering Kaya’s amusement.

“I’ll only be gone a couple of minutes,” Kaya reasons, “besides, it’s your fault it started getting cold in the first place,” he adds, but doesn’t try going anywhere as he’s put down carefully, Tsuzuru always handling him like he’s a precious package that deserves the utmost care.

Kaya is almost reluctant to release his hold around Tsuzuru’s neck, but it’s a necessary evil if he wants his beloved to be able to get comfortable next to him, so he relinquishes and loosens his arms.

And then Tsuzuru is straightening and pulling off his hoodie and Kaya turns five different shades of red as his next words die a prompt death in his throat at the sight, a choked squeak leaving him instead.

“Here,” Tsuzuru offers, averting his gaze as he holds out the article of clothing, and if Kaya melts at the sight of the dandelion patterned t-shirt that he bought him last month then that’s for Tsuzuru to know and Kaya to trust him not to share.

Remembering Tsuzuru is still holding his hoodie out, Kaya takes it, mildly confused but definitely not about to complain over being handed a ‘Tsuzuru-hoodie’ that he can maybe negotiate keeping (read: conveniently forget to return) until the next time they see each other.

“Uhm…” Kaya starts, watching Tsuzuru sit down next to him and gesture vaguely at Kaya’s shirt.

“You can take your shirt off and use that, instead of going to change. Because we don’t want our tea going cold or anything…” Tsuzuru mutters, and Kaya watches in silent glee as his cheeks colour slowly but surely, deciding to ignore the way his own face is burning.

Kaya would laugh again but he’s too busy being euphoric over Tsuzuru’s awkward attempt at getting Kaya in his clothes and keeping him close to cuddle with. Instead he just grins so wide his cheeks hurt and unbuttons his shirt, perhaps a little more clumsily than he would if Tsuruzu weren’t next to him and politely looking away, cheeks still a pretty pink.

Shirt off and delicately draped over the back of the couch, Kaya readjusts his thin undershirt and carefully pulls Tsuzuru’s hoodie on, smiling to himself at how it’s still warm from his partner’s body heat.

“Thanks…” Kaya whispers, hands running over the fabric reverently.

A moment later he snaps out of it and clears his throat, leaning forward to grab the remote and his tea, settling back into Tsuzuru’s side, pleased when an arm comes around his shoulders and pulls him close.

Kaya turns the television on and opens the dvd-player menu, pressing play and putting the controller down next to himself as the play he fell asleep in front of last night starts again from the beginning.

Feeling a gentle kiss to the top of his head, Kaya smiles and gets comfortable against Tsuzuru’s side, hiding his hands in his boyfriend’s too-big hoodie and sipping his tea slowly, basking in the tranquillity, away from the hustle-bustle of work and the outside world. Here he feels safe, warm and loved.

Halfway through the play, their empty cups sit together on the coffee table, and Kaya is considering pausing during the entr'acte for a drink refill when Tsuzuru takes a deep shuddering breath and Kaya freezes, holding his breath as he waits for Tsuzuru to speak.

Thankfully, it doesn’t take long, and Kaya’s lungs stutter before remembering how to work as Tsuzuru opens his mouth.

“I’ll miss you,” he says softly, reminding the both of them of Kaya’s upcoming business trip, suitcase packed and ready for the morning, as Tsuzuru moves so that he’s nosing into Kaya’s hair, something that he’s noticed his companion does when he’s not sure how to voice his feelings.

“I’ll miss you too,” Kaya answers, not bothering to press pause and letting the sound of the play serve as background noise now, twisting so that he’s practically laying on top of Tsuzuru rather than actually cuddled into his side, “I won’t be gone for long though,” he feels the need to remind, for both of their sakes.

“I know, it’s just…” Tsuzuru doesn’t finish, doesn’t need to, because Kaya clearly remembers the last time he’d said ‘see you tomorrow’ and hadn’t held true to the promise, “You’ll keep in touch, right?”

“Of course, I’ll be writing every day, you’ll be sick of me by the end of it,” Kaya answers, conviction clear in his voice; he’s not letting history repeat itself. It’s just a business trip, and he’ll be back by Tsuzuru’s side by the end of it. They’re adults now, Kaya has control over his life and where he goes.

Who he comes back to.

He’s not leaving again. Not this time, not ever. Not until Tsuzuru tires of him and lets him go, because Kaya has held a flame in his heart for this man for so many years he’s not sure there’s anything that could put it out anymore. No rain or storm can hope to be strong enough in the face of the affection that burns in the deepest part of his soul.

His thoughts are cut short as Tsuzuru wraps both arms around him and holds him tight, breathing slowly, “Good…” he whispers at last, and Kaya’s throat feels tight as he wraps his arms around Tsuzuru’s waist in turn, buries his face in a warm chest and listens to the rapid beating of a heart that matches his own.

Maybe it's silly, Kaya ponders, getting this emotional over a mere trip - only a week long - but as Tsuzuru presses a kiss to his temple and squeezes him, Kaya thinks it’s okay to feel the way they do.

He vows that going forward they’re going to get over this, let the past go once and for all so that they can walk into the future together.

Come rain or shine, he’ll make sure every ‘see you tomorrow’ comes true.

*

 ** Conversation between you and Minagi Tsuzuru** (Total messages: 1557)  
(Tuesday, September 6)  
< 10:31: Is it strange that I miss you already, even though it’s not been a day?  
< 10:31: It’s not like we're not used to spending time apart (๑•﹏•)

> 10:32: No.  
> 10:34: I miss you too.

< 11:07: Ah  
< 11:07: (๑•͈ᴗ•͈)

> 11:26: Have a nice day.

< 11:45: Thank you! You too Tsuzuru

> 15:19: Can I call you tonight?

< 17:01: Yes, please.

 ** Call History - Tuesday, September 6**  
> Mizuno Yuu 8:59  
(00:05:16)  
< Mishima Hayato 14:46  
(00:03:59)  
> Minagi Tsuzuru 20:11  
(01:07:22)

-  
** Conversation between you and Minagi Tsuzuru** (Total messages: 1617)  
(Wednesday, September 7)  
< 7:00: Good morning! I hope you have a lovely day

> 7:00: Morning, you too, talk tonight?

< 7:04: Yes! I’ll call you as soon as I can (ღ′◡‵)

 ** Call History - Wednesday, September 7 **  
> Tanaka Shou 11:36  
(00:04:43)  
< Tanaka Shou 11:45  
(00:06:01)  
< Minagi Tsuzuru 18:31  
(02:37:18)

-  
** Call History - Thursday, September 8**  
> Minagi Tsuzuru 7:00  
(00:32:48)  
> Tamura Shogo 10:13  
(00:23:12)  
> Yamamoto Yui 17:59  
(00:01:45)  
< Mizuno Yuu 18:03  
(00:09:26)  
< Tanaka Haruko 18:25  
(00:15:12)  
< Tamura Shogo 19:32  
(00:07:23)

 ** Conversation between you and Minagi Tsuzuru **(Total messages: 1700)  
(Thursday, September 8)  
< 20:12: I am so sorry! We spent all day dealing with the issue from this morning

> 21:04: It’s fine don’t worry, you told me you might not be available much today. And practice ran late today anyway.  
> 21:05: Have you eaten yet?

< 21:06: No ( •́ ^ •̀ ) I’ve just left the office and am on my way back to the hotel

> 21:06: Then get food, make sure you eat. You can call after if you’re not too tired, how’s that?

< 21:10: Okay (´•ω•`)

> 22:59: I guess you fell asleep. That’s good, you need the rest.  
> 23:00: Sleep well

-  
** Call History - Friday, September 9**  
< Minagi Tsuzuru 06:59  
(00:27:01)  
> Minagi Tsuzuru 12:07  
(00:40:19)  
< Minagi Tsuzuru 21:13  
(01:06:37)

-  
** Call History - Saturday, September 10**  
> Minagi Tsuzuru 7:01  
(00:25:33)  
< Tanaka Shou 11:45   
(00:06:01)  
> Mizuno Yuu 11:54  
(00:08:48)  
< Minagi Tsuzuru 19:02   
(04:59:10)

 ** Conversation between you and Minagi Tsuzuru **(Total messages: 1747)  
(Sunday, September 11)  
> (0:02) I told you you’d fall asleep…  
> (0:02) Cute.  
> (1:33) Sleep well, I love you

-  
** Call History - Sunday, September 11**  
< Minagi Tsuzuru 9:29   
(02:07:36)  
X Mother 11:34   
(no message)  
> Mother 11:36   
(00:31:29)  
> Minagi Tsuzuru 18:31   
(02:37:18)

-  
** Call History - Today**  
> Minagi Tsuzuru 06:58   
(00:22:02)  
> Mishima Hayato 10:01  
(00:01:07)  
< Tanaka Shou 10:43  
(00:02:56)  
> Tamura Yamato 13:44   
(00:10:19)  
< Minagi Tsuzuru 17:31   
(00:37:18)

 ** Conversation between you and Minagi Tsuzuru **(Total messages: 1901)  
(Today)  
< 21:30: Is it too forward of me to ask if you would like to come over when I return home tomorrow?

> 21:30: I’ve been waiting for you to tell me what time your train is so that I can come and pick you up  
> 21:30: That's a no, just to be clear.

< 21:35: Oh.  
< 21:35: (´,,•ω•,,)

> 21:46: That’s okay… right?

< 21:46: Yes! Absolutely! Yes!  
< 21:48: I’m scheduled to arrive at 17:30 tomorrow afternoon (〃ω〃)

> 21:50: Veludo station?

< 21:51: Yes!

> 21:51: Okay, I’ll be there. I’m going to bed now, want to be rested for a special someone. Sleep well  
> 21:53: ❤

< 21:53: Thank you Tsuzuru! Sleep well! (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡

> 22:10: I love you

< 22:12: I love you too (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

> 22:12: Somehow I know your face actually looks like that right now  
> 22:13: Cute. 

< 22:14: Go to bed! (>⁄ ⁄⁄ ⁄⁄ ⁄⁄ ⁄<)  


> 22:23: See you tomorrow?

< 22:23: See you tomorrow

*

With a quiet sigh, Kaya sets his suitcase down in his living room, ready to be dragged into the bedroom so that future-him can unpack it later, smiling and tilting his face to hide his happy flush in his (Tsuzuru’s) hoodie when Tsuzuru bumps hips with him, kissing his cheek as he passes.

“Tea?” his partner offers, and Kaya is quick to nod, hoping it’ll help wake him up at least a little; it would be highly inconsiderate of him to fall asleep on Tsuzuru when he’s the one who had originally requested to see him today, even if he _is_ absolutely exhausted.

Kaya goes to put his laptop case on his desk, then returns to where Tsuzuru is making their tea and leans against his back, arms wrapping around Tsuzuru’s waist as he buries his face against a comfortable shoulder.

Silence envelops them and Kaya smiles to himself, relaxing properly for the first time since last week.

“Are you falling asleep on me?” Tsuzuru teases, and Kaya’s smile stretches sleepily, reminded of the last time they were in his apartment together.

“What if I am?” he asks, trying for teasing but only managing an exhausted murmur. At least he gets a quiet chuckle out of Tsuzuru, one that Kaya feels through his chest where he’s pressed against the other’s back.

“Then our tea will get cold,” Tsuzuru answers quietly, voice fond.

Kaya pauses and straightens slowly, blinking at Tsuzuru as his beloved turns to look at him over his shoulder and sends a playful smile his way, eyes twinkling. Kaya feels his lips pull upwards in a grin of his own and he laughs, tired and relieved and elated, before flopping forwards, trusting his companion to catch him.

Tsuzuru lets out a noise of surprise, hurrying to hold him upright, and Kaya makes the most of the situation, nuzzling into Tsuzuru as his other half picks him up, getting an amused chuckle for his efforts.

“I guess I can let our tea go cold if it means you get to rest. I know you’ve not been sleeping much lately,” Tsuzuru says softly, moving towards the bedroom.

“Mm, I’m sorry for falling asleep during our phone call,” Kaya apologizes for what is likely the twentieth time, letting out a sleepy hum as Tsuzuru lays him carefully on his bed a few moments later.

“And I keep telling you it’s fine Kaya,” Tsuzuru reassures as he goes to pull the curtains closed, the grey clouds outside that had been threatening rain all day finally letting loose and creating a soothing pitter-patter against the window, “Besides, it’s kind of nice, knowing that you’re comfortable enough to fall asleep while talking to me,” Tsuzuru adds quietly as he joins Kaya on the bed, grabbing a blanket to cover them as he does.

Kaya can only hum, rolling so that he can hide his warm face against Tsuzuru’s chest, shoulders relaxing as Tsuzuru curls an arm around him, his fingers sliding into Kaya’s hair and massaging gently, pulling a content sigh from Kaya as he closes his eyes, pleased to be back where he’s meant to be.

“Hey Tsuz’ru…?” he slurs after a moment, fighting a losing battle against sleep. At Tsuzuru’s hum that he feels more than hears, Kaya smiles again, dopey and delighted, enjoying being home at last, Tsuzuru real and comfortable underneath him, heartbeat slow and steady, “We made it to tomorrow…”

The last thing Kaya remembers before falling asleep is a sharp intake of breath and the gentle but insistent press of lips against his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I am on [twitter](https://twitter.com/PocketoPanda)! Feel free to come chat <3


End file.
